


The Letter: After Hours

by exobubz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance, as always, tsundere baekhyun lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exobubz/pseuds/exobubz
Summary: Baekhyun gets an unexpected visitor at Pabo's Cafe after closing hours.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	The Letter: After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by a follower for their girlfriend's birthday so: happy birthday, Sha ^^
> 
> -fara

  
Sighing, Baekhyun sat down in his chair and stared blankly at the screen in front of him. Despite all the closing duties being finished, he still needed to put in the store orders. Luhan typically put them in every Tuesday, but since the man was on vacation, it really just fell on Baekhyun’s shoulders at the end of the day. Then, after that, he needed to put in everything on the waste log and calculate all the estimated losses for the day.  
  
Part of him wondered if he should hire another person. It would definitely make things a lot easier, maybe even give him a little more time to spend away from the store and focus on other things…  
  
Damn.  
  
The faster he put in the orders, the faster he can get home. If he stayed at the store for too long, Chanyeol would probably throw another fit and grumble about being neglected. Scoffing, Baekhyun opened up a browser.  
  
As he began adding items onto the store’s order list, he heard the front door of the bakery shake, as if someone was attempting to get inside. Shrugging it off as a customer who wasn’t aware that they were closed already, Baekhyun went back to work-- only to be interrupted by knocking that was so loud, he could hear it all the way in the management office.  
  
Heaving his shoulders, Baekhyun pushed himself away from the desk and stood up, preparing himself to confront a possibly disgruntled individual. It was either that or a drunk trying to stumble in, but either way, he wasn’t exactly looking forward to it.  
  
Much to his relief (but not like it was any better), it was just Chanyeol.  
  
Giving the man an annoyed look behind the glass door, Baekhyun reluctantly unlocked the front and cracked it open. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“I came to pick you up and you weren’t coming out.” He sounded tired and slightly irritated. It threw Baekhyun in a loop. “You weren’t answering your cellphone either.”  
  
“I still have a few things to do. You should’ve just gone home instead of coming here. Besides, my cellphone’s off.”  
  
“I wanted to be nice and pick you up for once,” Chanyeol responded, putting a hand on the door frame.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Baekhyun turned around and walked back into the store, leaving the giant to follow in after him. “What did I tell you about coming to the store unannounced?”  
  
“If I told you I was coming, then it wouldn’t be called a ‘surprise’, now would it?”  
  
“No, but I’d like to know that it’s you and not some person trying to break into the store! Also, your knocks are too hard.” Baekhyun returned back to sitting in his chair. “If you break the door, I’ll make you pay for it.”  
  
“Don’t be like that,” Chanyeol teased, draping his arms over the chair and leaning against it. “Just be cute and say you’re _sooo_ happy to see m--”  
  
“No.” Baekhyun tried to ignore the way the latter was moving his arms across his chest… It was distracting. Inwardly groaning, he began to type faster. He could probably just put in the orders and do the rest back at home. Otherwise, at this rate and with Chanyeol’s touchy habits, he probably wouldn’t be able to finish anything at all. “You know you can just wait in the car outside, right?”  
  
Chanyeol pretended to think about it… Then shook his head. “I’m okay waiting for you here.”  
  
“Then if you’re going to stay around, can you take a seat in that corner,” Baekhyun said, cocking his head in the direction of Luhan’s empty chair.  
  
Frowning, Chanyeol glanced at the corner. Nothing about it interested him since there was something fun about bothering the vixen when he was trying to do work. Grinning, he stepped away.  
  
“I have a better idea,” he replied. Walking up to the office entrance, Chanyeol closed the door. “We’ve never actually done anything in this office… I mean, we’ve done it in mine quite a few times, but never here.”  
  
“Chanyeol, if you’re actually suggesting we--”  
  
“I am. And what about it?”  
  
Fucking hell.  
  
Baekhyun finished the last few items and quickly submitted the order form. Luckily, he managed to do so before Chanyeol slid his hand over his and slowly moved his hand away from the mouse. “Couldn’t you just wait until we got home?”  
  
“But we always fuck at home,” Chanyeol said, spinning the chair around to face him. “I wanna try it here.”  
  
“In this cramped space?”  
  
“I mean, the store’s closed. Luhan’s on vacation. It’s just you and me.” Grinning, Chanyeol leaned down and kissed his vixen on the corner of his lips. “You smell like cupcakes.”  
  
Putting his hands on the giant’s chest as a way to push his away, Baekhyun realized soon after that doing that was nothing but a huge mistake. “And you smell like a rich prick.”  
  
“But you love this rich prick.”  
  
“You’re so full of it,” Baekhyun murmured. Still, he let himself close his eyes and fall into another kiss. “And annoying.”  
  
Chanyeol smirked as he wrapped an arm around the vixen’s waist, pulling him up against him. “Mhm. I love you, too… Now say it back.”  
  
“For fuck’s sake, just kiss me again and stop talking.”  
  
“Fiesty all of a sudden,” Chanyeol said, laughing under his breath. “But I like it this way, too.”


End file.
